


Second in Command

by MetamorphicRocky



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, I started thinking about why Little Cato was the only kid being restrained and got inspired, Violence, this is just a big ol' sad boy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetamorphicRocky/pseuds/MetamorphicRocky
Summary: The Lord Commander requires the utmost loyalty from his generals. And if that means Avocato will have to kill his son, then so be it.





	Second in Command

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly thought about why Little Cato was the only kid being restrained when the generals killed their kids, so I thought on it and got sad and wrote this little mess.

Avocato marches back into his house, his back ramrod straight. His face is a steely mask that hides the battle raging in his mind over the sole thought racing through his head. He walks up the stairs briskly, heading right into his son's room without a knock.

The boy is practicing gymnastics moves, flipping onto his bed and bouncing all over the room. The boy stills as his father enters, and the excited grin on his face diminishes to a more reserved smile.

"Hey, Dad," the young Ventrexian greets, walking up to him. "What's for dinner because I'm star—!"

"We're leaving," Avocato cuts off, his tone a vicious blade.

Little Cato scrunches his nose up in confusion. "But tonight is training night, don't we have to do that?"

"No, now move it," he orders. He remains expressionless.

"Are...we eating out?" Little Cato asks innocently.

Avocato glares at his son with a growl. "I don't want to hear another question. We're going this second."

The kid shrugs sheepishly and walks out of his room, running to the top of the stairs and sliding down the railing with a whoop. Avocato walks normally, his hands behind his back as his permanent scowl deepens. His boy waits next to the door for his dad to walk out first, and he trails after him contentedly.

"So what are we doing?"

Avocato glances at the bouncing kid, his newer yellow sweater on with the skirt that he insisted on buying. His mohawk is a bit of a mess from the exercising moments before, but nothing is amiss with him. His eyes stare up at Avocato, trusting him completely and without question.

He looks away, a weird feeling in his chest making its presence. "You'll see."

The boy gasps. "Ooh, a surprise!" 

Then his attention is caught when a few of Avocato's fellow generals walk out of their houses, their firstborns all in tow. Little Cato immediately runs over to greet a few of his friends, tackling them and wrestling them to the ground. The children all laugh as the generals continue marching onwards, meeting each other's eyes in silent knowing and determination. Avocato is too aware of how the generals all follow behind him in perfect tandem, and he notices the weight of his uniform for the first time while working under the Lord Commander.

In these moments, the generals have an unspoken agreement to let the children continue on with their fun, chasing each other around and wreaking havoc all over without interruption. Some of them ask what's happening, but no one has an answer. So, they drop the subject and play tag. To them, everything is great. 

These are their last moments, the last times anyone will see their eyes blinking and chests rising rapidly from exertion. The generals are quiet with the exception of their military-grade boots stomping as they move further on the march of death.

Avocato studies the way his son's tail swishes and ears twitch, not a care in the world. He's just a boy with his friends who are all going on an adventure together. 

Little Cato pounces on another one of his friends, and they go tumbling and rolling across the ground, landing on their backs in the middle of the open outcropping. The two laugh, but Little Cato stops when he opens his eyes to see a guard staring down at him. He sits up slowly, then walks over to his dad in confusion.

The other generals gather their children and push them to their knees before them. The Lord Commander stands, regarding the scene in apparent glee.

"Dad? What's going on?" Little Cato asks, grabbing one of Avocato's hands.

"Get on your knees," Avocato orders, not sparing his son another glance.

The boy tugs on his hand. "Why? What's happening?!"

"Do it, boy!" the second in command yells, his tone frigid and furious. 

Little Cato flinches, immediately letting go of his father's hand. His eyes dart around the area to see guns being pulled from holsters as his friends do what they're told. Avocato glares at the boy, trying to intimidate him into behaving one last time.

The boy's eyes widen as his pupils dilate, and Avocato is too slow to realize what the kid is thinking until he slips through his father's legs and sprints in the opposite direction of the mass execution. 

"Hey!" Avocato shouts, alerting the guards around him of the escapee.

He watches as a few soldiers try to grab the kid, but he's too agile and small for them to be able to hold him for long. Little Cato slashes at one man with his claws and bites another on the leg in his futile attempt to be free, but now all of the soldiers have converged on him. His frantic adrenaline kick fades the moment two guards are able to drag him back to his father, who stands unfazed next to the Lord Commander.

Cries from the other children fill the air, their fear tangible. 

Little Cato continues to try to rip his arms out of their hold as they drag him on the ground, the boy screaming and yelling obscenities and demands to be let go. The guards stop directly in front of Avocato, and his son goes limp in their grasp as he stares at the generals behind his father.

They shout, "For eternity! For the Lord Commander!" Dozens of shots ring out simultaneously as fear explodes inside Little Cato's eyes.

The boy stares up at him, his arms being held up by two faceless figures. There isn't betrayal in his eyes, nor is there remorse or sadness. Anger is absent, but the boy is scared.

Frightened and terrified. He doesn't want to die, Avocato can clearly see.

The expression is so open compared to the sharp, fierce glare painted across his own face. 

He draws out his gun, pointing it blank at his son's head as the boy just stares and stares and stares with his mouth open in shock.

"Do it, Avocato. And become my first. Do it," Lord Commander promises next to him. 

He sharpens his gaze, looking into Little Cato's eyes once more—

_"Dad, if there's anything you believe in, believe in me."_

—and his expression falters. He sharpens his gaze again as he shoots twice, killing both of the soldiers instantly with a glower on his face.

Little Cato collapses and stares at the corpses in pure disbelief. He whips his head towards his father, but Avocato turns at the same time and aims his gun directly at the Lord Commander. He tries to fire, but the leader just grins sinisterly and breaks his gun, ripping it out of Avocato's hands with his powers. Fear ripples through his body, and he turns back around to face his son. 

The boy reaches out for him as he starts running, and Avocato tries to reach him as well. But they're both stopped. The Lord Commander directs vines out of the ground beneath them, pinning Avocato to the dirt as Little Cato is lifted into the air in a trap of roots. 

Avocato gasps and stares at his terrified and struggling son in horror. His head swivels to the Lord Commander with a growl in his throat, a desire blooming within him to murder that man with his bare hands. 

"If I sense doubt in you _ever_ again, remember: I _own_ your son. And now, I own you!"

His voice is demonic, full of rage and fury, and it fills Avocato with more hatred and dread than he's ever experienced. 

Desperately, he reaches his hand towards his son as the vines surrounded his small frame. Little Cato has tears streaming down his face as he yells for his father, and Avocato is shouting for his boy as guards drag him away.

As Little Cato disappears from view, Avocato collapses with a curse, defeated and alone, the scent of children burning and blood boiling introducing him to a world without his son.


End file.
